Boo York: Another Way
by Scatterbrain911
Summary: Alternative storytelling as to what happened in the movie Boo York, Boo York. All belongs to Mattel.
1. Friends are Nice

When you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

Watch Boo York then read this.

FYGYFGUEYFGUREYFGUYRGFUYGFUYEGRFUYREEFGYFEFYGRUGYYGFRUYGFEGYUFRGUYRGUYIUHWUHEWIUFHEWUHFEOWUHFOUWEHFUEWHFUHFIUEWHFIUEHFIUHEWIUEWHEUIEWFUHEIFFEHUIWEWHIUEFWHIUEFWHIUEFWHIUEFHWIUEFHIU

"Boy have you lost your mind cause I can help you find it!" Operetta said, pointing to her iCoffin. The phantom sat in the Ptomoley tower.

Deuce stood in Skeletral Park and he said on his iCoffin. "It's my sacrifice, it's the right thing- "

"My music does not lie and the love song we wrote together was set in stone! You love that ghoul, she's can be tougher than a chicken-fried mule but that's your bit to chew." Operetta said.

"I took myself out the picture for her. Believe me, she'll be happier this way." Deuce said.

"I just want to rot!" Cleo yelled as she tossed the ice-scream on the floor and cried into Clawdeen's shoulder.

Draculaura held her mummy friend's hand and Clawdeen patted her claws on Cleo's shoulder.

"Ghoulfriend, this isn't you." Clawdeen said, "And this isn't Deuce. He wouldn't-"

"He thinks it's not worth his time to try to be good enough for me. He just gave up after one weekend in my world. Am I wrong for wanting to bring him into it? Into my family? Was I crazy for believing he was…." Cleo said in between sobs.

"No, Deuce is the Romeo to your Ghouliet." Draculaura stated.

Frankie kneeled in front of Cleo, "Maybe he just got scared-"

"That idiot jumps off of dragons for giggles! Not being incompetent is the least he could've done for me!" Cleo angrily told her mint-green friend.

"But, Cleo, he-" Frankie tried to defend her gorgon friend but again she was interrupted by a DeNile.

"What is with you ghouls? Having a tomb-slumber-party so close to gala time?" Nefera asked the sluggish high-schoolers. "Cleo! Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Clawdeen resisted a growl. "She's upset about Deucing leaving in such a sudden way."

"Oh." Nefera looked at the ghouls cuddling her little sister. "That is tragic and all but the gala is starting and we have to get ready-"

"I don't care about the gala!" Cleo told her sister, "I am not going!"

Nefera almost lost her diamonds. "What! You have to be there to promise-"

All of the ghouls stared at her.

"You promised, promised to be there for us. For Daddy and all your little friends and for the Ptomoleys who've been such good hosts!" The violet-eyed princess told her sister.

The teal-eyes princess began to sob.

Frankie approached the scary older ghoul. "Nefera, she's vulnerable right now maybe-"

Nefera held up a hand to the ghoul with the skunk-haircut. "DeNiles don't do vulnerable."

A snap of the fingers led an Anubis servant to Nefera's right hand. On a tray were cosmetic products. Nefera then fluttered a hand to Clawdeen, the werewolf could read the 'run along little doggy' in her eyes. Cleo was her friend, but in respect to family laws she let Nefera take her seat.

"Cleo, this is a big night for us." Nefera said, wiping her sister's mascara eyes. "You don't want to let everybody down."

"But her heart-" Draculaura tried to say before Nefera shot a look that sealed her fangs shut.

"You are more than just a broken heart. Put on your knock-offs and walk through the sand of regret." Nefera said with the fire of Ra in her eyes.

A caring sister was something Cleo was not use to. Cleo considered it was for the family's face-value and not genuine concern but the idea of a compassionate sister gave the princess the strength to cease the tears and stand up. She looked at her reflection in the night-time windows, she saw a monster who ruled over fear.

"I've got to give the people what they want." Cleo said, she stared at her friends. She didn't smile but it reassured them that she could walk again. Nefera held up a suitable gown. Cleo stripped off her day-dress and stepped over the past.


	2. Might get Interesting

"Seth, you are to promise yourself to Cleo DeNile tonight." Madame Ptomomey told her son.

"Um, Mother, which DeNile is Cleo?" Seth noticed the DeNile family arrived.

"The younger one; the ghoul who hasn't embarrassed herself to the paparazzi." Madame Ptolomey held an iCoffin 59 to show Nefera's departure from the runway. She swished a finger to show Cleo during Veronica VonVamp's Black Carpet premiere. "She has the name and the potential worthy of a Ptolomey."

Seth saw in the picture Cleo DeNile's arm linked with the scaly fellow she dragged to brunch. _Her heart is for the guy who likes 2 Shock, my heart is to follow 2 Shock and the greats in setting the world on fire with song. And, if I'm being honest to Ra, maybe to a sweet kitty-cat who only hits the rights notes._

"Yes, Mother." Seth said under his golden mask.

 _I'm living off Ra's sun, she's the night I'm chasing after; she's the pink diamond on my stone-jungle island and I'd…something, something master? I can work on that._

Seth took out his lyric book, _I'm glad I learned the roots of Spokespeare before I learned the classics, i.e. Dr. Dread, Eye Cube, Wizard Khalier._

"Seth," The Prince of Boo York turned around to answer to Cleo DeNile. "We need to talk."

"Um, alright, ." _Play the good boy for the good ghoul._

Cleo looked around then before walking away; she stopped to angle her chin in a suggestion he follow quicker.

 _Such a princess,_ Seth thought as he followed her to the drink table.

"Having a pleasant evening?" Seth asked politely.

"Let's skip to the punch," Cleo said as a servant poured them wine, "What do you really do for fun?"

"Excuse me?" Seth wondered if she heard of an infamous street preformed named Pharaoh and wondered if she'd figured him out.

"Are you willing to sit through inane high school games to watch one ghoul lead in fearleading? Are you willing to tag along on Ghoul's Day and watch a beautiful ghoul find her perfect week's outfits? Have you ever made love in a scandalous way and no, servants don't count! Well? Anything?" Cleo quizzed, her teal eyes digging into his sapphire-blue eyes.

"Dancing and kick-boxing, possibly, maybe, yes and I disagree, something and why are you asking me these things?" Seth asked the intense princess.

Cleo made a 'meh' sound. "Rumor has it we're expected to preform a Promise Ceremony tonight. I've already decided to go through with it but I just wanted to know how much we'll really have to fake together."

Seth took a large gulp of his drink. "Cleo, may I call you- oh forget that, are you on the level?"

"I'm living in the real world, I'm looking to at least become friends with you if we're getting prepared to be married." Cleo said, looking up and down his suit. _I like the label but the cream filling isn't doing much for me. Deuce could pull off scrappy jeans_ _and look like a…._

Seth watched Cleo flinch. He asked, "That other guy is your-"

"He's out of the picture." Cleo told him. "He's history, and I'm looking towards my future."

"No offense, but what if I told you I'd rather give up my throne and wealth to unlive as a starving artist instead of choosing to spend the rest of my unlife with you?"

"I'd say 'You might be interesting after all.'" Cleo stated, giving him a smirk. _Either way I'm a princess-going-on-queen and I'm never falling in love again so I thought I'd fill in the social-requirement of a significant-other._

Operetta watched Cleo stand next to the Ptolomey boy. She shook her head as she answered her phone.

"Howdy." She said ironically. "A hotdog guy woke you up? Boy, you are so lucky you are pretty. Yeah I can send you the directions, Deuce but you better skedaddle because your ghoul is getting pretty chummy with the boy-in-the-golden-mask. Oh we can get you in, but you had better come in with swag." Operetta waved to her new hoity-toity friend Mouscedes, "we got you covered, shug."

FHEIUHEIUFIUEWFEHEUIHFIUEFHIEUFHEIUFHEUIHEUIFHEWUIFHEFHEWFHEUFHFUEHEUFHWEUFHUEFHKEFHEKFHEIUFHEUHFEUHFUFHEUFHEUFHEUFHEUFHUEFHEUFHEUFHEUFHEUFHUFOHEFHUFEUEFUEFUHHUFEUFHEUFHUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEFUH

Nefera was delighted to see Seth and her sister talking at the drink table. _Kiss the ring, little sister, give big sis her big diamonds._ From the second floor Nefera could see all the commoners, her sister's friends were very far from Cleo. She saw her new peasant-friend Mouscedes next to the red-headed-purple-trash brat. Meeting the kids was the snake-in-the-garden Nefera could not believe he'd dare to slither back on a moment so close to her empire-take-over!

Nefera excused herself from the conversation the stinky-old-school-duke. She stomped to the kiddie huddle. "What is that thing doing here?"

"Nefera, I just need to talk to her." Deuce said to the second-most beautiful princess he'd ever seen.

"My sister knows she can do better, you are an anchor on her yatch."

Mouscedes wouldn't date outside of the Beast Side but she believed in monsters who spoke the truth. "Well, anchors keep yachts from smashing into stuff so maybe that's-"

"Quiet, Minnie!" Nefera snapped at the wanna-be-princess.

Mouscedes squeaked in shock. Operetta put a hand on the pink-curled ghoul. Nefera stared into Deuce's sunglasses.

"Cleo doesn't need you." Nefera told the boy in her way.

"I know her better than anyone, and I know you wouldn't-" Deuce lost his voice as he felt a dark ink drip into his mind and drown his thoughts.

"Turn around and walk away." Said the voice, and Deuce did so. The voice was irresistible; when it asked him to extinguish a fiery treat he did so.

The gorgon was on cloud nine as he walked away. He dropped off the cloud felt a jolt of lightning hit his heart.

"Deuce, are you alright?" Frankie asked.

He rubbed his forehead; he noticed he was outside the museum. "Dude, what just happened?"

"Well," Draculaura began, "After you broke up with Cleo, crushing her jewel-shiny heart, she said she'd get with Prince Seth but Seth said, nope, I'm Pharaoh and he's in hearts with Catty Noir- they sang, it was fab, and they ran off into the moonlight together so Cleo's still single, they're out of crab rolls and oh yeah, Nefera might've been manipulating you with some ancient Egyptian magic. Yikes, am I right?"

"Yep, pretty much." The moth-ghoul who had just joined the friend gang said to the chatty vamp.

"Where's Cleo?" Deuce asked, caring very little about other details.

Clawdeen rubbed his back. "On the top floor."

Deuce walked into the museum with the ghouls.

"Hey, how'd you get here so fast?" Frankie asked her friend.

"That rich-taxi-ghoul asked for a special order ride. Thanks for that." Deuce told Mouscedes.

"Don't mention it." Mouscedes said, "but you should stay away from Nefera, she whispered something to you and you acted like a servant."

 _Points to her for not saying zombie_ , Deuce thought, _I don't care about Nefera being evil to be me but if she is ever that cruel to my Cleo…_

Cleo walked towards her group of friends, her eyes shooting knives at the gorgon.

"I could chop your head off." Cleo whispered as she walked up to him. The ghouls surrounding Deuce scattered and left the two alone.

Deuce shrugged, "And you'd be right to."

"But I don't want to." Cleo said, grabbing his face and pulling him close. He took her in his arms and spun her for a minute.

"So disgusting." Nefera said, watching from the shadows. She had the crystal in her hands. The souls of Catty and Pharaoh were within the magical rock.

Cleo hugged Deuce's neck as she said, "Be mine. For the rest of eternity."

The gorgon was about to ask for a longer sentence when his mind went dark again. He ceased holding her gently and began to push her into the dark outside.

"Deucy this is a romantic seal but with my dad so close I might not be able-" Cleo saw that he had brought her to Nefera. She looked at her love, his face was cold as stone.

"What is this?" Cleo asked, she put a hand on Deuce's cheek. "Are you alright?"

"You have one job, Cleo." Nefera said. "Obey me."

"What did you do to him?" Cleo asked, she waves a hand over Deuce's unresponsive face. Cleo had a furious glare at her sister.

"This is how one properly obeys me, in your snake-boy's special case it takes," Nefera's voices dropped and turned sinister, "A special tongue."

"You will uncharm him immediately! Ra help me I will-"

Cleo felt a hand on her throat, she knew who's it was and it made her heart bleed.

"You will obey me or loverboy will break your neck." Nefera said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Cleo said, stroking the arm of the boy holding her throat. _I see her bluff, she wants me undead, and I couldn't believe my darling would actually hurt me._

"Fine," Nefera told her stubborn sister, "Deuce let go of my sister, then jump off of this-"

"DO NOT LISTEN TO HER!" Cleo screamed as she watched him face the balcony's edge. He stood still, as did the younger mummy's heart.

"You will do what I say, Cleo, or there will be flattened boy-toy on the streets of Boo York." Nefera warned.

"What do you want?" Nefera's sister asked.

"Go through with the Promise Ceremony to Seth." Nefera said, she felt it was obvious so she felt more annoyed that she had to spell it out.

"Deuce will stay safe through out." Cleo demanded in a chilled tone.

"Uggh, yes, I really don't see why you care so much."

 _And you never will, you evil monster_ , Cleo thought.

Watching the DeNile sisters' deal was Draculaura in her bat form. She flew to her friends and explained Cleo's dangerous ordeal.

"We need to stop Nefera!" Frankie stated.

"Let's just take her head off." Clawdeen suggested.

"If she saw us coming, she'd take Deuce down with her." Luna said, _you meet some crazy people in the Big Rotten Apple._

"Maybe this should happen. Pharaoh could make Cleo happy, let them be." Catty coldly told the group.

"Catty, are you alright?" Frankie asked.

The pink-loving-kitty-cat looked at the ground. "I feel nothing, I guess that's better than feeling bad."

"No it isn't!" Operetta said.

The ghouls watched Seth take Cleo's hand. He was wearing his mask again, Cleo was wearing one as well but her friends could see the terror in the cracks.

"Save Cleo, save Catty. Which one first?" Draculaura questioned.

"Divide and conquer, ghouls." Clawdeen said, looking at Frankie, Draculaura, Operetta, Luna and Mouscedess. "Argh Team saves our Queen Bee, New Ghouls on the Block save our Pop Princess."


	3. Strange that Your Mine

The New Ghouls on the Block (Operetta, Luna, Mouscedes and Catty) got in a cab towards Bloodway. Luna's BloodwayNow Critter feed said there was a fantastic new singer on stage starting that very night. She heard a clip and it sounded just like Catty, _such a strange coincidence._

"We have until midnight before the comet and the ceremony starts, there's gotta be a way to fix Deuce by then." Frankie said to her beast friends as they stood in the crowd. The DeNiles stood to face down to the crowd, Deuce was not in sight but they knew he was close by.

Draculaura looked around the Museum of Unnatural History. She put a hot-pink fingernail to her lips. "Hmm, there are an awful lot of thingamabobs and magical toys that Cleo likes to play with."

"And whenever she does, things get out of claw." Clawdeen said, starting at the totems.

"Bad to worse, or maybe just a little exciting." Frankie said sweetly.

The elite guests listened to Madame Ptolomey's explanation of Crystal Comet. A vampire, werewolf and science-gone-fab-creation in cute shoes put their fingers on the ancient Egyptian artifacts.

Draculaura opened one jar, releasing a few thousand old snakes.

 _One little twist there_ , Frankie thought as she held the object that reminded her of a clog. The sparks of energy didn't scare her, the explosion of smoke that swept the room like a wave, taking the lights out with it that was just an unexpected shock.

Clawdeen's super special vision saw Cleo run from Seth. In the dark her father and sister could not see her. Nefera screamed for Cleo to stay close by. Clawdeen rushed up the stairs to gently trip Nefera. Cleo heard her sister's shriek and hoped she was distracted long enough to break her trance on Deuce.

She could see nothing in the dark. "Deuce?"

"Cleo, I think your close but-" Deuce stopped talking when he felt her grab his sweater. He smelled Clawnel No. 666 and felt a peace in the universe having Cleo so close to him.

 _I promised I would never do this to you,_ Cleo thought before she dropped her voice. "Deuce Gorgon, look at me."

He turned his neck stiffly and looked down at her.

"Deuce, you are to ignore the mind-controlling voices entering your ears for the rest of your unlife." Cleo held his hands, "Never, ever deny your free will."

Something settles in his face. Cleo saw his eyebrows twitch alive. Deuce put his lips on Cleo's hairline. "Whatever you say, babe."

The mummy princess smiled, Deuce smiled back. They leaned in together when a scream stopped them.

"THEY WHAAAT!" Nefera shrieked. The gala guests stared at her, she nervously smiled and excused herself. She put on a phony smile, she gritted her teeth when she found Cleo with Deuce by the light of an totem.

"Deuce, swallow glass! Go on!" Nefera commanded.

He did not, Nefera bundled her fists and stomped the ground. "Do what I say, slave!"

Cleo told her sister something in a language Deuce didn't know. Nefera gasped then began squeezing the air.

"You are supposed to be marrying that rich and powerful prince! You are supposed to be obeying my every command! Is rule and order too much to ask for!" Nefera yelled at the couple.

The older mummy princess continued ranting and screaming at her sister when Deuce approached Nefera. He quietly walked her to the wall and put a palm on the wall right next to her head. They were still in pitch-blackness but Nefera could see some reflection and shimmers on his Booci sunglasses. Nefera stopped yelling when he put a hand to his sunglasses.

"Chill, Nefera." Deuce told her before walking back to his ghoulfriend.

Nefera was not turned to stone but she couldn't move. She was growing more furious. She considered what other weapons she could grab before the night was over.

"Daddy!" she screamed, she kept her hand on the wall to find the staircase.

Cleo grinned from earing to earing as she hugged Deuce. She heard Pharaoh's singing voice and her friend's happy squeals. She and Deuce walked out onto the balcony where the other gala guests had went. They saw Seth was out of his mask and talking to his mother, he introduced a shy Catty.

Frankie saw Cleo holding Deuce's arm. Her bolts lit up. The other ghouls saw them in the moon and comet's light, smiles came from both the Argh Team and the Ghouls Next Door.

Ramses DeNile was strangling his cane and hatefully staring at Deuce. The gorgon rubbed the back of his neck. Cleo pulled the monster men apart from their staring.

"I need you to know that you're the one for me and I swear to Ra no one else can touch that." Cleo told him, hands on his chest.

"I'm never making that mistake again. It's just I want what's best for you and-"

"I've got the best." Cleo happily said as she hugged his neck again.

Operetta watched her guy friend hug his ghoulfriend in triumph. Mouscedes squeaked next to her.

"They seem easy to ship." Mouscedes said.

"They're a pain-in-the-jeans to ship." Operetta said.

Mouscedes was about to ask what _jeans_ were when she noticed the comet coming in huge and approaching fast. The guests started screaming, some ran around to find shelter while others grabbed onto their loved ones.

Draculaura took Clawdeen's arms into her hands.

"Clawdeen, you're my…." Draculura searched for the right words but none grasped every single feeling she felt.

Clawdeen bit her lip and moved closer to Draculaura, her hands on Draculaura's elbows. "Me too, over and the moon and back."

A wealthy cyclopse screamed and threw a punch bowl off the balcony.

"Neigthan or Jackson, pick now!" El Edee begged Frankie as they kneeled.

"I don't know!" Frankie shouted, she prayed to the great lightning maker in the sky for all she cared about.

"I will ask Anbuis to search for you in our afterlife, Kitty-Catty." Pharaoh Seth told his pink-eyed ghoulfriend, holding her in his wrapped arms.

"Hey Ma, I danced on a Bloodway stage tonight." Luna said to her iCoffin, a tear fell down her exoskeleton.

The monsters were making their peace with their pieces. The comet flashed Boo York with glimmering light and then floated peacefully in the air. A ghoul was released from the giant crystal spaceship.


	4. Not Included XXX

**Post- Shooting Stars.**

 **Things get wet. Damn puns. It's about love…kind of.**

Pharoah loved Catty with all of his heart; he loved her honey-sweet nature, her unmatchable voice and the hum of her purrs as he nuzzled her neck.

"Catty, you make everything feel good. You make things right." Pharaoh said, one hand holding her back while he felt her tail swish against his legs.

"You are a really great cuddler!" Catty said, snuggling against his hairless chin. She felt something shift underneath him, _his harem pants are so baggy I can't tell where his leg is placed._

Catty's pupils shrink to thin slits when she feels Pharaoh's hand under her silver crystal breastplate. Pharaoh tenses as claws sink into his shoulders. He then lets out a sigh of delight. The black cat is nervous but begins to enjoy the gentle cupping on her breasts.

"That feels nice." Catty says quietly, she begins to rub her head against his neck.

The pointy ears smudge Pharoah's eyeliner, he begins to cradle her in his open lap. "Catty I know we just met but I think you're the best ghoul I'll ever meet and I've got golden stagums in my sarcophagus when is lined with the plushest velvet that only rivals your nose which I cannot stop kissing."

Pharaoh kissed her pink nose, she scrunched her face.

"Me too." She said, she wanted to ask what stagnums were for but her new boyfriend removing his heavy jewelry distracted werecat.

"Deuce, what if we don't use stagnums just one time?" Cleo asked as she tried to keep herboyfriend in the enormous Ptolomey bathtub.

Deuce continued to reach for his jeans. "Cleo I can't."

The mummy princess pinned both of his arms under the bubbly water. "Deucy, there is a one-in-a-thousand chance of me conceiving a bastard. Ra giveth and Isis taketh away."

"Babe, I hate math but I know we don't have much of a chance with those odds." The gorgon said, despite himself he kissed her neck. His snakes pecked at under her ear and on her cheeks.

"Come here, you." Cleo reached under the water to squeeze his cheeks when they heard a thudding on the door.

The couple stilled in the water and waited for the person to leave. Instead the door opened to Seth 'Pharaoh' Ptolomey with a hand on his ear. he walked to a cabinet shaped like a scarab beetle. He took out a roll of bandage from a pyramid of bandages. Pharaoh noticed the guests in the bathtub and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Damn, I'm sorry. But hey, good for you guys. At least you're getting some." Pharaoh said.

"Prince of Boo York, everybody, class all the way." Cleo said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I am a good prince! I am a good boyfriend no matter what Catty thinks of me know and I- I- I feel like the plagues are rampaging in my chest!" Pharaoh said as his mascara began to run.

Cleo glared at her goggle-wearing-boyfriend, "Do not ask him, do not ask him, do not ask him!"

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Deuce asked, pitying the guy walking around in a towel and few bandages on his arm.

Pharaoh wrapped his eyes with a bandage then slowly approached the bathtub to sit on it's in-floor side.

"Catty and I were in the process of making love for the first time; with our bodies this time but music would've come after." Pharaoh explained.

"It just came at me! And it was big and gross and it hurt!" Catty said, the silver robe tugged tightly around her shivering body.

Draculaura and Clawdeen stared at their friend. The werewolf held the icecream while the vampire held the tissue box.

"How big? Like this big or-" Draculaura shut up when Clawdeen slapped her hand.

Clawdeen coughed and chose to use her _big sister_ voice. "Sweetie, if you want us to tear apart that boy for being too rough on you we will."

"No, please don't. This is my fault." The ghoul said shamefully.

Her fellow-pink-lover gasped, "It is not your fault! Omg that hunk of caramel has it coming!"

"No, he doesn't. Pharaoh just wanted, but I didn't know…I….I've never before…." Catty sighed and told herself to imagine being on stage for bravery, "I've never been with a guy before so I didn't know how to…do it."

Catty's friends left their seats on the Ptomoley lounge chair and went to hug Catty, who was sitting on Pharaoh's sarcophagus.

"Catty, it's okay." Clawdeen said, stroking behind her head. "If Pharaoh didn't understand then-"

"I didn't tell him." Catty admitted. "I know was stupid now, but I had thought I'd figure it out with him and it'd be….better."

Draculaura kissed the side of her face. "You should've told him, you should've talked to him about what goes where and how it feels and what'll mean after."

"I'm so humiliated." Catty said to her knees.

"Do not be that, my ghoul." Clawdeen told her, "My first time was freaky and not in the fab way. I mean, I liked some parts but so many times after I regret who I chose to 'smash my pumpkin'."

"Toralei how could you!" Frankie screamed. She walked into the Ptolomey's guest closest and found Toralei. the werecat was in a very intimate position with a lover.

"Did you break up with Jackson just to start dating her?" Frankie asked, outraged by the idea.

"Jackson and I are fine! He has nothing to complain about in our relationship." The tabby told the nosy ghoul.

"Who else have you been licking, alley-cat?" Nefera asked the ghoul who held her brazier in her teeth.

"Neffy, don't be jelly." Toralei said, stroking the older woman's beautiful teal hair.

"This is a new sort of evil, Toralei. Jackson doesn't deserve this!" Frankie said, sparking both of them with the lightning in her veins.

"Ouch!" Nefera whined, she had her hands around Toralei's waist but she didn't hold on when the werecat pushed away from her.

Toralei walked up to Frankie and glared her in her two-toned eyes. "Jackson doesn't deserve to know his ghoulfriend cheated on him (she chuckles) I didn't cheat on him I just took a little honey from Nefera. I miss getting it from ghouls sometimes but I really, really care about Jackson which is why you are never telling him you saw me with her."

"You are a twisted creature, Toralei." Frankie said, sick to her stomach.

"Love and sex are complicated but sometimes they don't mean the same things, Frankie Stein." Toralei said, a little pleadingly.

"We know you have feelings for Pharaoh but you owe yourself a lot more slack." Draculaura said. "You need to talk to him about experiences and learn each other before going crazy with the lotions and harnesses and-"

"Thank you, Draculaura." Clawdeen interrupted. "Catty, we are our ghoulfriends and we are here to help you by talking and loving you as you are."

Catty put her hands on both of her friends' knees. "I'm grateful, I truly am."

"The lady-cave is a delicious gift the gods gave the world and all we can do is remember there's a person outside each radical cover of its nougat-y, creamy, magical center." Deuce told the mummy prince that almost married the love of his (Deuce's) life.

"Wow." Pharaoh said, wondering how to find words the rhymed with that sentence.

"Wow indeed, I still want to screw him despite everything so get out, Seth." Cleo said, arms lacing from Deuce's back.

"Alright, princess, but I just want to say I'm honored having both of you cool monsters as my friends." Pharaoh said, his eyes were still covered but he walked backwards to where he knew the door was.

Over suckling noses he heard Deuce say, "Ditto, later."

"I really-"

"Leave! Now!" Cleo yelled, Pharaoh heard splashing and searched for the doorknob.

Pharaoh left the room and took off the eye-cover. He was not alone, Ramses DeNile was on his right side.

"My word, Prince Seth, is there a draft?" Cleo's father asked, looking up and down at the young man's nearly-nude body.

"Sir, I was just finishing a steam and-"

"Say no more, your majesty. Boldness is for the youth. Speaking of which, have you seen Cleo, my precocious precious?" The older mummy asked.

"I have not seen her since the cosmic dance, sir." Pharaoh lied to the former-pharaoh.

"The worst thing I can imagine is she's run off to a sleazy motel to begin her life of meritocracy with that scaly imbecile, tarnishing our good name and settling into the mold of a miserable wench empty of purpose and respect." Ramses said, gritting his teeth.

 _He's thought about this,_ Pharaoh thought. "The bathroom floor is being retitled on this floor."

"Thank you for the information, Cleo likes information you know." Ramses said.

"Excuse me, Lord DeNile, I must speak with Catty Noir." Pharaoh wanted to say Catty liked his informative mind as well but he knew that wasn't what the old bag of wraps wanted to hear.

I'll tell Catty our relationship is starting out with music and I am very interested in expanding that, if it expands into more then that's great but I won't assume anything again, Pharaoh thought as he walked back to his room.

He saw Cleo's brunette and black-haired friends walk out of his room. They were holding hands and wearing guest robes. _Apparently I don't need to have sex with my ghoulfriend, this building is getting flooded with sweet love up to the sky-scraping tops._

Pharaoh's heart fell into his stomach when he found Catty sitting on his sarcophagus.

"Hi." Catty said, very softly.

"Hey." Pharaoh said, blushing a bit.

"I'm sorry I spoiled our…first time." The pink-haired singer said.

Pharaoh went on his knees and took her paws in his hands. "I'm sorrier I didn't ask you more about you."

"Part of me is a little scared if you see more you won't like me as much." Catty said.

"I can be scared of that too but I want us to look anyway." Pharaoh said, his blue eyes very sincere.

Catty bent over to lick his beautiful nose. Pharaoh laughed and stared into her lovely face, he wondered if they stared long enough that they'd combine into a purple haze.

"I just got a great idea for a song." Pharaoh said.

"Oh wow, me too." Catty said, teeth shining. "Show me your ideas and I'll show you mine."


	5. Final

Seth watched his servants bring a plate to Catty. The werecat looked at her pancakes and saw the chocolate chips were arranged into the shape of a heart. She bit her lip while she pushed her bang from her face.

"Thank you." She said to the servant. Seth moved from across the table to beside her.

"You are so very welcomed." Seth told his ghoulfriend.

"This is so nice." Catty said, she examined his blue eyes; _all boys should try to look as pretty and try make-up_.

Seth took her claws in this wrapped hand. "You are the nicest. And most talented, not to mention stunning-"

"Pharaoh, stop it." The pink-eyed girl told him.

Seth felt his toes curl as she called him by his stage name.

"Last night was…complicated. We need to talk more about it but can breakfast be uncomplicated first?" Catty asked.

The prince nodded. "I'll pull back."

Catty curled her fingers around his hand. "Not too far."

"You two are a hot mudslide in an abandoned themepark's roller coaster." Operetta stated, Astranova floated beside her.

"This language is mesmerizing." The rock-(in-all-respects)-loving alien spoke on behalf of her friend's dialogue.

"Operetta, what do you like in the mornings?" Catty asked redhead.

"No sugar, made gargoyle-strong and with a large heap of grits on the side." The tattooed ghoul said, taking a seat across from the new couple.

The singing prince called for the coffee when the other ghouls walked in.

"Frankie, ease your stomach." Draculaura said cooingly.

Frankie's arms were nubs missing hands. "I'm sorry if zap you but my bolts are twisting and I'm about to pull my hair out."

Clawdeen held Frankie's wresting hands in her palm. "It is disgusting, Frankie, but it's none of our business. The less said about it the better."

The werewolf sniffed the air and grimaced. She held up Frankie's hand to pinch her nostrils. "Speaking of things I wish I didn't know about."

Cleo and Deuce walked into the room, still in their robes.

"Um, good morning?" Catty said, not enjoying the off-putting smell that had entered the room.

"Oh yes it is." The princess of Monster High said with a big grin.

Draculuara watched them chuckle and swing their arms back and forth. She whispered something to Clawdeen. The werewolf nudged her ghoulfriend's arm. Seth watched Deuce take a seat, and Cleo sit on his lap.

Seth was about to say he'd take Catty anywhere in Boo York, by helicopter maybe, when Ramses DeNile walked into the room.

Cleo gently put down her muffin to wrap her arms around Deuce's neck. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Cleo." Ramses glared at Deuce, "Apophis."

Cleo scoffed and snuggled closer to Deuce. Her father spoke in a dead language to his daughter. Cleo spoke back, Seth choked on his orange juice.

Ramses slammed his hands on the table and growled towards the couple across from him.

"That doesn't matter, Daddy. Deuce and I have _promised_ to never break-up again." The ghoul with the diamond-on-her-cheek told her father.

Ramses put his palms flat on the table. "You didn't."

Cleo grinned. "We did, because I am-"

"Do not say it!" The bejeweled man shouted.

"-deeply, crazy-" Cleo said, wrapping her wrapped arm around her boyfriend's neck.

"Cease your words this instant!"

"- unconditionally-" She sang to match the volume of her father.

"I am warning you, young lady!"

"- in love-" Cleo said, her voice a tonic of sugar and cyanide.

Ramses wished his index finger was capable of shooting laser beams. "I will take away your car collection!"

"-with Deuce." The tan ghoul said, her index finger under Deuce's chin.

"Ditto." The gorgon said, feeling as if he and Cleo were the only monsters undead on the planet. He heard yelling in the background then noticed sharp blades at his throat.

"We should leave." Draculaura said on the side of the fangs.

"I want to but I'm fascinated by the way their eyes bulge out." Clawdeen whispered back.

"Riveting." Astranova said, _monsters and their rituals._

Ramses yelled a command and the DeNile servants shoved their spears at Deuce's neck. The gorgon lifted Cleo into another chair then ran out of the room. The servants chased after him. The DeNile father and daughter exchanged words, loudly, before Cleo raised her head and departed the room. Ramses gritted his teeth and went out a different door.

Cleo's friends sat in the after-silence. None of them felt it right to eat. Toralei swished her tail into the room, wearing a robe and yawning.

"Sorry about the screams last night but hey, when you get a DeNile queen in the mood the noise does not end." Toralei bragged as she filled her plate with muffins.

Frankie's left hand traveled across the table to pull Toralei's red fur.

HF3RFHRUI3FH4IFG74FG874FUF3RGURUGRHIUFUIFHIUIUHIUIUHIUFFHUHIRUHIRUFHIUHIUFHIUFIFHIUFHIUHRUFHIUFRIUFHIUFHIUHIUHIRUHUHUHIRUHIRURHIUHIURUFHFHURHUHIRURFFHURHUFRHIUFHURFHIURFRFHUHURURFURFHUHURF

"When you tell your rebellious daughter not to date the peasant snake, you're pushing her into his arms." Lux told him, "Children respond to doing the opposite of what they are told- not matter how wrong it is."

Seth's mother and Cleo's father were sharing a Cru des Ptolomys bottle.

"My, have you learned this over night?" Ramses drily inquired, _she may be the richest queen since my reign and better but this woman's arrogance is less deserved in the daylight._

Lux gave him a glare but continued, "My son is going through a phase. I will allow him to run it out of his system until he is mature enough to take reign over my city."

"That is not a gamble, that is a waiting game. At worst you are risking bringing descendants of Bastet into your family." Ramses shivered.

Lux scrunched her nose. "My son with that stray? How could you even threaten me with such scandal! New born heirs are decades away."

"We see matters differently. A new heir is hope for the DeNile name; neither of my daughters have used the gifts they've been given. Nefera has her mother's eyes and resourcefulness, Cleo has her cobra tongue yet I cannot see an sand gran of her majesty in either child."Ramses remorsefully stroked his gold beard.

HF3RFHRUI3FH4IFG74FG874FUF3RGURUGRHIUFUIFHIUIUHIUIUHIUFFHUHIRUHIRUFHIUHIUFHIUFIFHIUFHIUHRUFHIUFRIUFHIUFHIUHIUHIRUHUHUHIRUHIRURHIUHIURUFHFHURHUHIRURFFHURHUFRHIUFHURFHIURFRFHUHURURFURFHUHURF

"Thanks for the fix." Deuce said as Cleo twisted bandages around his arm. The guards' attack he escaped but he let her wrap his arm. She was a queen of the world, she was the queen of his heart; Cleo was entitled to do anything, especially to him.

"Wait for it." Cleo's ear was over his chest. "It happened. Our hearts are beating in sync."

Deuce stroked her hair. "I just want to do this forever."

"Oh you," Cleo giggled as she pushed her chest against his, Deuce kissed her face. He kissed her chin, her smiling cheeks, between her nose and eyes, her eyebrow- every bit of her he and his snakes could reach, Deuce kissed her throat so his snakes could kiss her chin and lips. Cleo held her face and kissed his forehead and the eyebrows she dedicated her opinion on since his secret eyes were forever out of sight. Cleo was fine with that, it was a quirk of his and she adored every quirk.

The couple heard a knock on the door.

"Room service." The hotel employee said.

"I ordered a big meal for you, since you worked up such an appetite." Cleo put a hand on his six-pack and giggled.

Cleo told the servant to come in. She didn't care who saw them together. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head while Deuce nibbled on her ear. Neither saw the servant bring in a laptop.

"A-Hem!" The woman on the open Skullpe feed loudly said.

 _There goes my stone-on,_ Deuce thought as he looked at his mother on the laptop.

"Hello Maddy." Cleo said as Deuce pull a blanket over her bare mocha skin.

"Hello Cleo, you look very pretty drenched in sweat." Medusa said sweetly, her orange serpents hissed in Deuce's direction. "You don't call me back in two days? I thought you were dead!"

Deuce rolled his eyes. Cleo put a hand on his chest. "Maddy you have to learn to trust us. I promise we've been very good."

"My dear Cleo, you could not _pay me_ to believe that! Now I ask you to please leave me alone to speak with my son." Medusa told the ghoul.

The princess put her hand on Deuce's neck. "You can say anything you want in front of both of us. We're basically one soul, one astounding phoenix that will blaze forever. Together forever and ever."

Medusa's snakes all gagged and let their tongues drop, behind her sunglasses she squinted at her son. "Deuuuce? Why is your spirited ghoulfriend being more liberal with possession than normal?"

"She's not saying anything I disagree with." Deuce said.

Medusa scowled. "Oh Great Apollo's chariot, did you two elope in Boo York?!"

The younger gorgon lost all feeling in his head. "Wait, mom-"

"Cleo how dare you!" Medusa demanded, her snakes uncurling from her bun.

Blue eyes blinked in surprise. "Excuse you!? I would have every right-"

"Oh sure, you're well-beyond age-appropriate but how dare you sign a marriage license to my boy who doesn't even have his driver's license!"

The mummy princess's mouth made a perfect circle.

"Mom, we-"

"Your boy, my manster- I do what I want with him!"

"Don't misunderstand me, I love you Cleo and I want you two to be together forever and make me as many grandbabies as possible but I will hunt you down and rip off your wig if you've ruined my son's life!"

Cleo grabbed the laptop closer to her face. "Do you want to say that again?"

F3RFHRUI3FH4IFG74FG874FUF3RGURUGRHIUFUIFHIUIUHIUIUHIUFFHUHIRUHIRUFHIUHIUFHIUFIFHIUFHIUHRUFHIUFRIUFHIUFHIUHIUHIRUHUHUHIRUHIRURHIUHIURUFHFHURHUHIRURFFHURHUFRHIUFHURFHIURFRFHUHURURFURFHUHURF

"Your friends are an exciting group." Seth said as he sat in Filth Ave's Devil's Prada store. There were chairs on the third floor for regular and preferred customers.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't know them very well before this trip." Catty said while examining bags. She knew Seth wanted to treat her but the fancy bags she saw lacked glitz. _Maybe I like tacky, but these boring bags could use some dazzle._

Seth stepped up from the couch and walked to take Catty's paw. "Later let's go to Human Head Records, I think you might love it."

"Human Head? That's a…bold name." The werecat said, her fur crawling.

"Normie activist have petitioned to change the name but politics aside it's got excellent original pressings." Seth put Catty's under his and held her close. He saw her pupils grow thin so he moved the arm to grab his wallet.

"Pharaoh I will get better at this." Catty said, the tips of her fingers held onto a loose bandage.

"Catty, I just want to fang out with you, sing with you. Eventually go on tour with you when I find a good agent." Seth said, tipping the vampire attendant.

"Why not let your mother be your agent. She's a smart business type." Catty suggested as they sat in Booley, a restaurant Seth liked.

Seth sighed. "I've been a Mummy's boy long enough, we'll stay connected but from here and now I want my legacy to be from me."

"Alright. Do you want to sign with my agent then? She's kept me on even during my hiatus." Catty asked, she finished her tiny portions of foods. _I hope there's ice cream after this I should say I want some but he's sharing his city with me._

"I can look into her." Seth said, he had his fork to his mouth when Catty was fixed on a table across from them. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Catty didn't look away, "Those creatures spilled their salt container."

"I can't believe they'd ask for salt with these meals." Seth said _, stop being a snob be cool._ "We can get cronuts after this."

Catty tapped her claws on the table. "I really need to help them."

"That's….nice but I think they can handle it." The blue-eyed boy said.

Catty's whiskers twitched. "They need to throw it over their shoulders or…"

"Or?"

"I don't even want to think about it." Catty turned his head and grinned at Seth. Seth gave a crooked grin back.

Catty kept smiling, _Oh Ghoul he think's I'm weird for this. Stop being weird Catty! But arrgh! We're doomed if I don't do something._

"Excuse me." Catty raised her hand for a waiter.

 _Non royals are cute_ , Seth thought. A bear-faced waiter came to the table.

"Hello, could you please do me a favor?" Catty asked, her large pink eyes reminded Seth of frosting and scary tale stories. The waiter looked at Seth Ptolomey and humored his guest.

"Yes, miss?" He growled politely.

Catty bit her lips but asked, "Could you please throw the salt over that troll's shoulder?"

F3RFHRUI3FH4IFG74FG874FUF3RGURUGRHIUFUIFHIUIUHIUIUHIUFFHUHIRUHIRUFHIUHIUFHIUFIFHIUFHIUHRUFHIUFRIUFHIUFHIUHIUHIRUHUHUHIRUHIRURHIUHIURUFHFHURHUHIRURFFHURHUFRHIUFHURFHIURFRFHUHURURFURFHUHUR

"He wants to live in Scaris after we graduate." Cleo told her ghoulfriends.

"That sounds furrific, you lucky brat." Clawdeen told her friend while he walked in Gloomindale's.

"Sure it's the romantic city of frights with magnificent shopping but after a weekend what am I suppose to do there?" Cleo said, examining the jewelry.

Clawdeen avoided the silver but admired the Olivia Shredder pieces.

"It's good for Deuce to be in the great cooking city, that's why he wants to be there but what about me? I need stage, I need a legion to command, I can speak five languages but French is not one of them." Cleo said, almost too flustered to shop.

In a different part of the store Frankie complained to Draculaura about Toralei.

The vampire listened to Frankie because she was a good friend. She felt educated as she experienced how monsters felt on the other end of a rant.

"I really, really, really think Toralei is a c-word!" Frankie pouted, "Not a cat, a cranky-cookie!"

"How is Neighthan?" The vampire asked.

Frankie looked squeamish at her heart-sy friend. "He's good, I'm sure. He doesn't mean I can't care about Toralei leading Jackson on!"

"You know I heard her talk to Jackson last night. He told her she has a fantastic singing voice." Dracualura said, examining a Dieane VonFurstaog suit-piece.

"That's crazy, he'd turn into Holt if he heard singing." Frankie said, like an expert.

"Yeah, no one would consider that howling as a song, but he lied to her because he wuvs her." Draculaura said, like a love-expert.

"He shouldn't." Frankie said, folding her arms.

Draculaura put her hand on her hip. "Frankie, your heart is right but you'd be doing him wrong by telling him. Jackson will find out and do right by himself."

Frankie felt her opinion was biased because she and Clawdeen had habits of sneaking together even when both had other people before. _They're soul-mates so they can't not be together but it's still so mean._

F3RFHRUI3FH4IFG74FG874FUF3RGURUGRHIUFUIFHIUIUHIUIUHIUFFHUHIRUHIRUFHIUHIUFHIUFIFHIUFHIUHRUFHIUFRIUFHIUFHIUHIUHIRUHUHUHIRUHIRURHIUHIURUFHFHURHUHIRURFFHURHUFRHIUFHURFHIURFRFHUHURURFURFHUHUR

"What's this?" Astranova asked as she held (with inches of air between her fingers and the cardboard) two pizza boxes.

She, Deuce and Operetta were walking towards the Radioactive City Music Hall.

"That's pizza, Boo York style is like legend." The snake-hair boy said to the sparking klein ghoul.

"I've heard, but why did you get two?" Astranova opened both boxes with a wave of her hand.

"I didn't know if you were vegan or into meat." Deuce replied.

Astranova hovered a slice of meat-lovin pizza to Operetta. "I appreciate the thought."

F3RFHRUI3FH4IFG74FG874FUF3RGURUGRHIUFUIFHIUIUHIUIUHIUFFHUHIRUHIRUFHIUHIUFHIUFIFHIUFHIUHRUFHIUFRIUFHIUFHIUHIUHIRUHUHUHIRUHIRURHIUHIURUFHFHURHUHIRURFFHURHUFRHIUFHURFHIURFRFHUHURURFURFHUHUR

"I'm fine." Catty told Clawdeen while they walked in Time Scare. The werewolf was not convinced.

"We have four hours before we leave Boo York, I want to make the end time great." She smiled, showing her canines to the female-canine.

Elle and Luna hugged the Monster High ghouls. The sleek robot ghoul took out her console and began a song.

Cleo hitched her hips. "Oh my Ra, I love this song. Ghouls! Assemble!"

The fearleaders became a point, Frankie and Catty to the left with Draculaura and Clawdeen to the right. Cleo was the front-center as she began to sing,

"Don't cha wish your ghoulfriend was hot like me?, Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha?" The mummy princess sang as she grinded against the air.

Seth began to move his arms _, I had no idea Cleo DeNile could dance. And dance she can…._

The Boo Yorkian Prince felt words in response to Cleo's little show. " _Ok, I see how it's goin' down,"_

" _Don't cha?" The ghouls asked in chorus, Cleo raised an eyebrow when Seth began to approach her._

" _Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go)_

 _Well let me get straight to it_

 _Every broad wan watch the Pharaoh when I come through it_

 _It's our Ra almighty, looking all brand new_

 _If shorty wanna jump in my yatch then vanquish_

 _Looking at me all like she really wanna do it_ ," Seth rapped, he didn't touch Cleo but their wraps could almost rub against each other.

 _Oh no, why do I have to be irresistible?_ Cleo thought then sang while pushing Seth chest away, _" Let's keep it friendly,"_

" _Let's keep it friendly,"_ The four chorus-ghouls sang.

" _I'm part of a pair,"_ Cleo told him, holding up a ring made of stone- not gems, grey granite.

" _See I don't care, But I know she ain't gonna be prepared,"_ Cleo said, she raised a hand while she danced. Her stone-ring went towards Catty Noir, who's perfectly pointed ears made Seth's heart squeeze.

Clawdeen and Draculaura noticed the crowd was staring at them, phones out and recording them. Cleo noticed this as well, pushed Seth aside and gave the people what they needed.

 _Groove skills aside she's a glory hog_.Seth felt stupid and wrong while he enjoyed watching Cleo's raise her legs. He danced on the side of the ghouls. Catty winked at him. The adorable gesture made him happy and sick.

F3RFHRUI3FH4IFG74FG874FUF3RGURUGRHIUFUIFHIUIUHIUIUHIUFFHUHIRUHIRUFHIUHIUFHIUFIFHIUFHIUHRUFHIUFRIUFHIUFHIUHIUHIRUHUHUHIRUHIRURHIUHIURUFHFHURHUHIRURFFHURHUFRHIUFHURFHIURFRFHUHURURFURFHUHUR

In one hour Catty would return to Monster High. Seth downloaded six hundred songs onto a brand new iCoffin to give her to remember their weekend. He was on his way to see her off at the airport when the DeNile limo came.

The window lowered, Cleo angled her head in a motion as to invite him into the car. Seth put an arm in the window.

"I'm not getting in there." Seth told the ghoul with dangling gold earrings.

"Why not?" Frankie asked, surprising Seth.

"Safe enough?" Cleo asked drily.

Riding with the kindly skunk-haired ghoul assured Seth that Cleo wouldn't say anything rude.

"It would never work out with us, Seth, so you're to never dance with me again." Cleo stated, her chin was high while Frankie and Seth dropped their jaws.

Seth scoffed. "It was a good oldie, don't confuse my-"

"I can admit in seeing a future where I'd promise myself to you." Cleo told him.

"Say?" Seth slowly pronounced, "What?"

"For a transaction to improve my social standing and wallet, I could easily see becoming your widow." Cleo said sipping tea, "However professional such a business transaction would be you lack in so many areas, one being you're a cowardly hoodlum with pipedreams-"

"Hey!" Seth whined.

"And more importantly I couldn't say yes to something that would hurt Deuce's feelings." Cleo said, hand over her heart.

Seth folded his arms. "Really, you seem to be good at being insensitive."

 _Yeah well she doesn't always notice, and she has her ghoulfriends and Deuce to be sensitive in times. It's not that Cleo isn't capable; it just takes her time like it takes Draculaura time to pronounce certain words,_ Frankie thought as she quietly sat.

"If you want cuddling, go to Catty, I just wanted the sand to be clear between us." Cleo said, her nose high in the air.

"You are such a princess." Seth said, he would've said nastier things but he was taught to respect women, _even the crazy_.

Cleo pushed her hair back. "Thank you for noticing."

"I'm so happy you and Catty found each other." Frankie said, her eyes almost watered.

Seth looked down at his emeralds and the gold etchings. "Yeah, me too."

F3RFHRUI3FH4IFG74FG874FUF3RGURUGRHIUFUIFHIUIUHIUIUHIUFFHUHIRUHIRUFHIUHIUFHIUFIFHIUFHIUHRUFHIUFRIUFHIUFHIUHIUHIRUHUHUHIRUHIRURHIUHIURUFHFHURHUHIRURFFHURHUFRHIUFHURFHIURFRFHUHURURFURFHUHUR

"People aren't always magical first glance, you get to know them and they become magical." Toralei said, scooping up the caviar with a salty cracker.

"I werided him out." Catty said as they rode in the taxi. "I feel like I've been stomping out the magic since last night."

"Princey isn't perfect; sure he's hot and loaded but what else does he really have going for him?" The tabby asked her coal-colored fellow-feline.

"He's exciting, he's passionate, he's gentle…" Catty made moon-eyes as she thought of her prince.

"Blah, blah, blah; he's also a snooty twerp who has snatch-trap painted on his forehead." Toralei snapped, her claws slashing in the air.

Catty sucked in her lips, "He thinks McGiever's sophomore album is the real gem instead of his _Require_ album."

Toralei appreciated the attempt; she had no clue who the cat was talking about so she just went with it. "Idiot, loser."

"Out of his mind." Catty giggled, she put her hand on Toralie's wrist. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm looking out for a neko of Yarn-Yarn sisterhood." She winked her green eyes.

The werecats arrived at the airport. Draculaura, Clawdeen and Operetta shot Toralei suspicious looks; the tabby yawned loudly. Cleo and Deuce had their arms around each other's waists. Frankie stood next to Pharaoh. Catty approached, Frankie touched her hand encouragingly.

"Catty, I-"

"You're not perfect." Catty stated.

Seth Ptolomy blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not perfect either, I have problems and I have great traits. I'm not going to give up my beliefs just like I hope you won't change for me, unless it's for the better. Whatever that means." Catty Noir said, the pupils of her eyes thin as toothpicks.

The mummy prince took her butter-soft hand in his wrapped palm. "You are my muse."

"I'm a person, Pharaoh. I'm not magical." Catty kept her lip stiff.

"I know." Seth said, taking her hand to his lips. "You're my favorite person now."

"I like you too, keep in touch." Catty said, turning over his hand to kiss his bandaged knuckles.

Astranova floated to Operetta. "He'll be reincarnated as a plastic figure before the decade is up." The stary-eyed ghoul said as she watched the couple embrace.

"You got the Seer gift along with that talent rockin talent list?" Operetta asked, notcing her friend was holding a pink box in her four-fingered hands.

F3RFHRUI3FH4IFG74FG874FUF3RGURUGRHIUFUIFHIUIUHIUIUHIUFFHUHIRUHIRUFHIUHIUFHIUFIFHIUFHIUHRUFHIUFRIUFHIUFHIUHIUHIRUHUHUHIRUHIRURHIUHIURUFHFHURHUHIRURFFHURHUFRHIUFHURFHIURFRFHUHURURFURFHUHUR

"Deuce, I promised I wouldn't get jealous ever again." Cleo said as stroked her bikini string.

"I always found it cute, stressful but it reminded me how much you care." Deuce said as the pink box sat on the pool chair.

They were outside Medusa's home, on her pool side. She'd forgiven them for the marriage-scare and allowed them their privacy (any chance possible for the makings of her grandchildren). Deuce was grilling kabobs when Cleo noticed his present from Astranova.

"What is in the box?" The mummy princess went on her stomach, _show him reasons not to chase after UFOs_.

"Can we worry about that later?" The gorgon asked, he leaned over Cleo to kiss her shoulder.

The snakes pecked at her neck and through her hair. Cleo giggled, "I want to know, Deuce." She put her finger on his chin and sweetly demanded. "Now."

"Alright." Deuce said, he walked to the barbeque took opened the pink box. "Huh, it's a mini crystal."

"I do love her crystals. Why didn't I get one?" Cleo mused; she watched Deuce's sunglasses melt off his face. The mummy princess was concerned then amazed.

"I doubt I'll use this, if you want-" Deuce stopped mid-sentence.

Deuce's eyes were exposed and he was dazzled. He watched his ghoulfriend step up, it was the first time he saw the colors of her; Cleo's eyes, her skin, her bandages, the bright maroon of her mouth.

"Beautiful." They said at the same time.

Cleo chuckled and put her hands on his face. He looked like a different monster, everything was the same but his face had never been more gorgeous to her.

"I like Astranova." Cleo said, she hated having to blink. Deuce said nothing and stared at her. He held the crystal in his left hand while he hugged Cleo. Deuce leaned her back so he could see every detail of her vibrant form. _We promised to be together forever, I really like the look of forever,_ Cleo thought as she lovingly stared into her boyfriend's eyes.

FUGEIUFGEIWFGIEUWGFEIUWGFIUGFIUGEFIUFGEFEIEFGIUGFIUFGIEWGFEIGIEGFIEUFGIEUGFIEUGEFIFGIUFGIEUGUFIGIEUFGEIUGEIUGFIUEFG

Song belongs to Pussycat Dolls and Busta Rhyme.


End file.
